AI
Artificial Intelligence Summary AI is defined as any robot or machine that can perform all or more of the functions that a human is capable of. Though typically associated with androids and more anthropomorphic robots, it can also be found in non-humanoid robots, such as the ship in Wall-E. AI stems from the desire for robots to take up more of the tasks that humans typically find undesirable, but the problem comes in determining a boundary between being able to perform tasks well and to be able to make decisions. Generally in science fiction, the AI rises up to confront their human "Masters" and generally take over society. Humans are often considered inferior to robots beings and society flips to where the humans perform the undesirable tasks they originally built the robots for. Thus, the artificial intelligence that humans built in order to fill a role of servitude create a ruling class and install a new era where humans are enslaved. Sometimes, the AI and humans work together in science fiction against a greater threat. Specific Examples of AI in Pop Culture I, Robot- In this classic book and movie, a cop must team up with the only freed android to save his city from an AI invasion. Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? Written by Philip K. Dick- In this classic book, a man named Rick Deckard spends his life systematically hunting and killing androids to collect a bounty. In pursuit of the latest luxury, livestock, he blindly kills machines that blur the line between human and robot. One of these machines is Rachael, introduced as the niece of Eldon Rosen. However, he later discovers that she is simply a collection of memories hidden within a highly complex machine. He then goes on to kill the androids that he was ordered to and she retaliates by killing his new animal. The book ends with him finding a toad on the side of the road, only to find out that it is synthetic. Terminator, directed by James Cameron- In this 1984 movie, the future has been taken over by the artificial intelligence known as Skynet, who sends a robot back to the 20th century to eliminate the man who will eventually destroy it. AI in Current Technology Science is quickly finding new ways to create robots with greater skills sets that are specialized for the area that they would be put to work in, The military sector is one of the foremost groups of research of AI, creating Lethal Autonomous Robots (LARs). They are designed to perform several tasks that would be considered dangerous for humans but simple enough for a robot to perform. This includes patrolling areas and sending alerts to soldier when an unauthorized person is detected and possibly controlling sniper rifles. AI is being created to interact with humans. In the 1980s, Honda started to look into humanoid research and Genghis, a hexapodal robot, was invented by MIT. In the 1990s, Honda made the P2, the second creation of their humanoid research, and Sony revealed the AIBO, a interactive robotic dog. Sony also created its Sony Dreams Robots which are are used in entertainment. Suggested Reading The Stars My Destination by Alfred Bester and Neil Gaiman The Stars My Destination is a classic book that shows how distant and distrusting humans can get after the advancement of technology, and their dependence on it. It also shows that humans can easily swag their way through. Today, in the Republic Principality of Woodrow Bradshaw, peace was finally declared against the Justonian Empire. The two armies had been arguing about the difference between pancakes and waffles for fourteen years, but now safety was finally achieved. SWAG MONEY 360 XX THUGGIN